


Glossolalia

by Waywardhunter



Series: Glossolalia- [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardhunter/pseuds/Waywardhunter
Summary: Story starts in S8 The brothers have suspicions that Castiel is under the influence of something after he claims to Sam and Dean that he was forced to kill Samandriel in self-defense. They find one of Bobby's journal which mentions an empath living in NYC and decide to go look for her as a last attempt to find what's wrong with Cas. (Naomi) Semi-canonSypnosis:For as far I can remember, we always were the outcast. The way people looked at us, with both fear and hatred still haunts me today. I may look fierce and strong now, but when I close my eyes at night, my past keeps coming back to me in my dreams.These cold nights in the subway,a dirty child begging for pennies from strangers who were casting either repulsed, or accusative looks towards her demented mother. To their eyes, she was just another junkie who used her unwanted child to solicite passengers for drug-money, while being out-of-this-world high, howling gibberish to anyone who dared approach her. Truth is, my mother was praying, in Enochian. She was desperatly trying to get in touch with her friend, an angel named Anna.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Glossolalia- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989091
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_I_ _really_ _hope_ _it’s_ _her_. Dean groans as he peers through the rearview. He and his brother had been sitting in baby’s leathers seats for what seems too long for Dean’s temper. 

_Don’t_ _worry_ _, Dean._ _His_ _notes_ _were_ _pretty_ _clear_ _,_ _she’s_ _in New York._ _Bobby_ _knew_ _this_ _girl..._ Sam sighs , the lost of their dear friend still aches them . The younger brother rummages through his jean s and pulls out a piece of paper and reads its contain . _It_ _says_ _Bronx, NYC. 2006._ _Case_ _with_ _y_ _oung_ _.._ _E_ _mpath_ _?_ _, question mark._ _And_ _every_ _leads point_ _towards_ _this_ _girl._ He tries to reason with his brother . _Besides_ _,_ _might_ _been the first time_ _we’ve_ _ever_ _been_ _here_ _._ _C_ _heer_ _up_ _,_ _enjoy_ _the city_ _that_ _never_ _sleeps_ _!_ Sam continues, playfully pushing Dean’s shoulder. 

The older Winchester wasn’t going to lighten up that easily though. _Yeah,_ _well_ _,_ _if I_ _had_ _known_ _we’d_ _been_ _waiting_ _4_ _hours_ _for_ _lil_ _miss_ _sunshine_ _to_ _be_ _done_ _with_ _...._ _Whatever_ _takes_ _4_ _freaking_ _hours_ _at the_ _hairsalon_ _,_ Dean gestures towards the building they were currently parked in front , _we_ _could’ve_ _went_ _around_ _and_ _play_ _tourists_ _..._ _but right_ _now_ _, the_ _only_ _thing_ _we_ _can do_ _..._ _is_ _pray_ _we_ _don’t_ _get_ _a parking ticket._

_Yeah_ _well_ _..._ Sam snorts while trying to suppress his laugh _I_ _told_ _ya_ _we_ _should’ve_ _taken_ _the_ _subway_ _..._ _who_ _drives in New York,_ _Dean ?_

His green eyes narrowed, Dean glares at his brother and his infaillable ways to irk him. _Shut_ _up, Sammy._ _‘’The_ _subway_ _’’_ he mocks and then with a roll of his eyes turns his gaze back on the street before them . _Oh_ _,_ _look_ _._ Dean eagerly slaps Sam’s shoulders and pointed his chin towards the person who was exiting the shop. 

The woman looked shady, dressed in a monochromatic tone of black with the hood of her leathers jacket on, similar to when she first entered the salon. The hunters couldn’t get a good look at her face so they couldn’t tell if she was rather aged or young. She furtively glances from right to left before crossing the street, heading right towards where the black Chevy was positioned. 

_Sonofabitch_ Dean mumbles as he and Sam hurridely try to sink in their seats in sync. When she reaches the curb, a gang of young new yorkers join her, coming not far from behind the parking lot. They seem to agreeably acknowledged each other and then a tall man embraces her. From the car, they couldn’t pick up the girl’s reaction but the way that giant guy looked at her provides Dean with an uneasy feeling in the stomach. He looked like a predator relishing its pray. The woman doesn’t seem to respond to the hug and then freezes in place when he placed a kiss on the top of her covered head. She then takes a step back and engages in a rather vigorous exchange with the man. 

Sam’s curiosity was at its peak, he gently pushes the window handle down so they can get a crack opened and get on their conversation. 

_That_ _wasn’t_ _the deal, Abraham._ _She_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _leave_ _me the_ _hell_ _alone_ _!_ A feminine voice snaps. The rest of the gang who was not particularly in the conversation until now, suddendly gathered around the tall man, as if they were showing their affiliation to his side. The table turned quickly. As friendly as their demeanor was at first towards the girl, now it is filled with hatred and their gaze showed no mercy. 

_She_ _was..._ _but_ _you_ _didn’t_ _follow_ _your_ _side_ _of the deal_ _either_ _,_ _sweetcheeks_ _._ The big guy , Abraham, didn’t seem phase d at all by her fit , his voice calm and filled with amusement. _See_ _,_ _we’re_ _just_ _making_ _sure_ _you_ _hold_ _up the end of the_ _bargain_ _, if_ _not.._ _-_

_I’m_ _on_ _it_ _,_ _jackass_ _._ The girl cuts off. _You know_ _what_ _she’s_ _looking_ _for_ _doesn’t_ _grow_ _on_ _trees_ _,_ _right?_ the girl snarls and before he could contests she continues , _I_ _ac_ _tually_ _got_ _a lead, as of_ _today_ _._ _I’ll_ _meet_ _them_ _tonight_ _at the_ _ballroom_ _._ Abraham doesn’t seem impressed and crosses his giant arms in front of him and cocked a brow at her. 

_You’re_ _welcome_ _to come by if_ _you_ _don’t_ _believe_ _me_ she says in a somewhat arrogant tone . _I’m_ _pretty_ _sure_ _they’d_ _be_ _more_ _than_ _happy to_ _smok_ _-_

Abraham storms and quickly launches himself towards her and grabs her by the collar, the impact knocking the hood of her head, exposing her long Y/C/H. His entire eyes flicking black. 

_Careful_ _what_ _you_ _say_ _, girl._

Couple seconds elapse and then she shoves him away with a brisk movement of her arms. She turns around and for the first time the Winchesters got to get a good look at her face as she starts walking the opposite direction from the gang. 

_El_ _Morroco_ _, 11PM._ She blatantly declares as she walks pass the black Impala, a smug smile dancing on her lips. 


	2. 20 bucks?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters brothers are getting ready to go clubbing! :D

Sam  was pacing in the  small motel room  they rented for the night  waiting for  his brother’s to  be done with the  shower .  He  couldn’t shake off  the feeling  that something was wrong .  Did she look at  him ?  It  didn’t struck Sam at first but  now ,  he couldn’t stop  thinking about  her eyes rapidly meeting  his as  she walked by the  passenger side of th e car.  She could’ve set  this whole thing up. This  could be a trap,  why were demons involved wit h her ?  What if  she actually  wanted them to go to  this club.  What if-

_ All  _ _ yours _ _ ,  _ _ Sammy ! _ __ Dean’s suddendly halts his train of  thoughts as  he bursts from the  bathroom , a cloud of  steam following his exit .  He  wanders around the room  looking for  his bag  while he rubs a  towel on  his damp hair . _ Oh man,  _ _ this _ __ _ gonna _ __ _ be _ _ a  _ _ blast ! _ _ I bet  _ _ there’s _ __ _ going _ _ to  _ _ be _ _ TONS of hot _ _ - _

_ Dean.  _ _ No.  _ Sam  warns his brother with an  apprehensive tone .  _ None of  _ _ that _ _.  _ _ You’re _ _ not  _ _ leaving _ __ _ with _ __ _ anyone _ __ _ toni _ _ ght _ _.  _ _ We _ _ came  _ _ here _ _ for _ _ a reason, _ __ _ remem _ _ ber _ _?  _

_ What _ _ a  _ _ buzz _ _ - _ _ kill _ _ , Sammy.  _ _ Weren’t _ __ _ you _ _ the one  _ _ saying _ __ _ that _ _ I  _ _ should _ __ _ cheer _ _ up and  _ _ enjoy _ _ the  _ _ city ? _ _ Et  _ _ voilà ! _ __ Dean  exclaims as  he put s his best  looking plaid on. 

_ Do I  _ _ need _ _ to  _ _ remind _ __ _ you _ __ _ why _ __ _ we’re _ __ _ here _ _ in the first  _ _ place ? _ __ Sam  inquires as  he picks up  his travel case  from his duffle bag.  _ We’re _ __ _ doing _ __ _ this _ _ for Cas, Dean. So, no pick-up-rando- _ _ chicks _ __ _ tonight _ _. _ _ Please _ _. _ Sam  puts on  his best  puppy -face and  mutters ;  _ I’ve _ __ _ already _ _ h _ _ ave  _ _ enough _ _ of a  _ _ bad _ _ feeling about  _ _ this _ _...  _

Dean  sighs ,  exasperated . He  knows Sam’s right,  he just wanted to  breathe a  little . It  seems like  he couldn’t get not  even just a minute off  since he was back  from purgatory .  _ You’re _ _ right.  _ He claims as  he picks up a  beer from the  fridge .  _ You go  _ _ shower _ _ ,  _ _ stinky _ _.  _ _ We'll _ _ go over the plan once  _ _ you’re _ __ _ done _ _.  _

_ Well _ _ ,  _ _ I’m _ __ _ waiting _ _ for  _ _ your _ __ _ ideas _ _ , Mr.  _ _ I-Don't-Know _ _ - _ _ Dean _ _.  _ Dean  exclaims out of patience.  _ It’s _ __ _ 10 : _ _ 15 _ __ _ we _ __ _ need _ _ to  _ _ get _ __ _ there _ __ _ soon _ _ , and by the time  _ _ we _ __ _ find _ _ a parking spot- _

_ You know  _ _ we’re _ __ _ actually _ __ _ taking _ _ the train, right ?  _ Sam  huffs . _ Dean,  _ _ there’s _ _ no _ __ _ way _ __ _ we _ _ can  _ _ park _ __ _ there _ _.  _ _ Beside _ _ ,  _ _ it’ll _ __ _ be _ __ _ way _ __ _ faster _ _.  _

_ The train... _ __ Dean  taunts __ _ Wha _ _ -.. _ __ He  was about to argue but  finds a  better way to  get out of  thi _ s _ __ _ You know  _ _ what _ _?  _ _ Alright _ _ ,  _ _ we’ll _ __ _ take _ __ _ your _ __ _ damn _ _ ‘’train’’. But  _ _ we _ _ go  _ _ with _ __ _ my _ __ _ idea _ _. If  _ _ you _ __ _ get _ _ to ride  _ _ your _ __ _ precious _ _ train, I  _ _ get _ _ the lady,  _ _ aight _ _?  _

_ Alright _ _.  _ Sam  concedes ,  knowing it was best not to pursue the debate . _ Good !  _ Dean proclaims while he gets up  from the sofa and  gets ready to go out . Sam  stays sit and  hesitates before adding _ But if  _ _ anything _ _ starts to go  _ _ side _ __ _ ways _ _. _ _..  _ _ I’ll _ _ call Cas. _

_ Huh _ _?  _ Dean stops in  his tracks , taken aback . _ Sam,  _ _ you _ __ _ can’t _ __ _ be _ __ _ serious _ _.  _ _ We _ __ _ can’t _ _ trust  _ _ him _ _ right  _ _ now _ _. You  _ _ said _ __ _ so _ __ _ yourself _ _ ,  _ _ we’re _ __ _ doing _ __ _ this _ _ for  _ _ him _ _. So  _ _ what _ _... _ __ _ you’ll _ _ tell  _ _ him _ _ , yeah Cas  _ _ we’re _ _ in Bronx  _ _ looking _ _ for an  _ _ empath _ _ to  _ _ sneek _ _ on  _ _ your _ __ _ ass _ _. _ __ _ C _ _ heck _ _ ing _ __ _ if _ __ _ you’re  _ _ playing _ _ us  _ _ again _ _ ,  _ _ might _ __ _ give _ _ us a hand ? And the minute  _ _ we _ __ _ turn _ __ _ our _ __ _ backs _ _ the girl ends up  _ _ dead _ _?  _ _ Nope _ _ , no  _ _ way _ _ - _

_ Ok,  _ _ Ok ! _ _ I  _ _ get _ __ _ it _ _. I  _ _ won’t _ _ call  _ _ him _ _.  _ _ It’s _ __ _ just _ _... I  _ _ don’t _ __ _ understand _ __ _ why _ __ _ she _ __ _ would _ __ _ mingle _ __ _ with _ __ _ demons _ _ y’know... _ Sam  explains in self- defense . __

_ It’ll _ __ _ be _ __ _ okay _ _.  _ _ We _ __ _ just _ __ _ need _ _ to  _ _ make _ _ sure  _ _ she’s _ _ the real deal  _ _ first  _ _ anyway.  _ _ I’ll _ _ go  _ _ talk to  _ _ her _ _ , flirt a bit.  _ _ See _ _ if  _ _ she _ _ can  _ _ pick _ _ up  _ _ my _ __ _ emotions _ _ and  _ _ then _ __ _ I’ll _ _ come right back at  _ _ ya _ _.  _ _ Does _ __ _ that _ __ _ sound _ _ good to  _ _ you _ _? _

_ Fine...  _ Sam  finally agrees with his brother .  _ Next train  _ _ is _ _ in 6 minutes _ _ ,  _ _ let’s _ _ go _ _. _ __ He  holds back a  chuckle as Dean excitement  instantly dies as  soon as  he pronounced the word train .

_ Ughhhhhh _ _... _ _ Right _ _ , the train. _ __ Dean  whines as  he exits the motel room.  __

N ightclub s w eren’ t the ir usual scenery and  it was even less Winchester- approved but  they didn’t get much of a  choice . The line  was going all the  way down to the adjacent avenue and  they felt way underdressed ,  even if  neither of  them was talking about  it ,  they weren’t blind . The ladies  were wearing tight dresses or  little pieces of  clothing that just looked expensive and the men ,  well let’s say they weren’t wearing checkered shirts . The ambiance  was really festive  and convivial as people dance off the  street to the  loud music  that was bursting from the club. 

They have been  waiting in the line-up for 10 minutes  before Dean’s patience  gets the best of  him . 

_ Alright _ _ , no  _ _ way _ _.  _ _ We _ __ _ barely _ __ _ moved _ _ in a hour!  _

_ Dean  _ _ it’s _ _ been like 10 minutes.  _ __ As Sam cools  his brother down, per  usual , a  bunch of people  succeed to  get inside the club moving them next to the  doorman .  _ See _ _ ,  _ _ another _ _ 10 and  _ _ we’re _ _ in.  _ Sam  adds as  they mov e forward .

_ Did _ __ _ you _ __ _ see _ _ how  _ _ many _ _ people out  _ _ here _ _? How are  _ _ we _ __ _ supposed _ _ to  _ _ find _ __ _ her _ _ in  _ _ there _ _?  _ Dean questions  while forcing a  polite smile to the  doorman wh o was staring at  them ,  probably judging their attires. 

Yeah...  well we know  she has Y/H/C. Sam  states . Dean looks up at  his brother ,  disbelieving his not  helping answer .  _ Y/H/C  _ _ hair _ _? That  _ _ it _ _?  _ Deans pans out. __ _ Well _ _ , Bobby  _ _ mentioned _ _ in  _ _ his _ _ journal  _ _ that _ __ _ she _ _ has a _ _ cross _ __ _ tattooed _ __ _ behind _ _ one of  _ _ her _ __ _ ear _ _ , but  _ _ that _ __ _ doesn’t _ _ help,  _ _ does _ __ _ it _ _?  _ Dean  was now glaring at  him .  _ No,  _ _ it _ __ _ doesn’t _ _. Guess  _ _ we’ll _ _ have to split up and look  _ _ around _ _.  _

_ Mmhm _ _.. You sure  _ _ it’s _ _ a good ide- _

_ Cover  _ _ tonight’s _ _ 20  _ _ bucks _ _.  _ The  doorman cuts off still scrutinizing them .  _ You can  _ _ get _ _ in  _ _ after _ __ _ you _ _ pay up.  _

_ 20 bucks?!?  _ __


End file.
